1. Field
The invention is related to a universal network interface device.
2. Related Art
AT&T's u-Verse and Verizon's FiOS installations require significant work by installation crews to reconfigure the home wiring in order to provide service. One installation crew will need to connect a drop to the customer residence, and install an optical network terminal (ONT) for fiber-based services or install filters in a network interface device (NID) for very high bit rate digital subscriber line (VDSL)-based services. A second installation crew will then need to work inside the customer residence establishing a high data rate pathway to the modem/gateway and reconfigure existing home cabling to provision service from the modem/gateway to the point-of-use. Although this methodology ultimately provide high quality service to the customer, it is labor-intensive and expensive for the service provider.
Additionally, this technical approach is service provider dependent. If a customer makes the decision to switch service, the home cabling will need to be configured from a new home network topology. This “rewiring” is even more time consuming and even more expensive for the service provider.
Therefore, there is a need for an universal modular modem gateway that may meet some of the following objectives: 1. Provide a common base platform for installer; 2. provide a common form factor for the access module (primary service provider/customer premise interface/media conversion); 3. provide a common form factor for the modem module; 4. provide a centralized point from which to distribute signals into the customer residence; 5. provide a clear/simple methodology for technology/platform upgrades; and 6. provide power for the modem and router/gateway from a centralized point.